Just a yes
by Roxanedebergerac
Summary: Ceci est ma première fanfiction mexie, venez lire si vous aussi vous êtes dégoûtés de la tournure des évènements pour ce super couple. L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 22 de la saison 8, qui est certainement le meilleur épisode de cet saison, pour ce moment béni par les dieux où Lexie dit enfin "Je t'aime" !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents !**_

_**L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 21 de la saison 8, après la déclaration d'amour de Lexie. J'ai imaginé la suite a ma manière, c'est a dire en happy end. Je pense que ce sera une fiction assez longue, et je suivrais (ou pas) la trame de l'histoire, jusqu'à un certain point... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Lexie n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Non, ça devait être un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça, sinon elle n'aurait jamais trouvée le courage de déclaré son amour a Mark Sloan, qui était définitivement l'homme de sa vie, mais surtout en couple ! Malheureusement, elle avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, la vérité était toujours la : elle avait fait la déclaration d'amour la plus pathétique au monde a Mark, puis cette fausse blonde était arrivée et il était parti, les laissant toutes les deux devant l'hôpital. Et maintenant, elle était seule dans sa chambre à la limite du suicide. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir retourner au Seattle Grace demain ? Non, c'est clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle allait devoir inventer une gastro ou un truc dans le genre. En attendant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de manger un pot de glace devant la télé…

Apres cette scène, Mark n'était pas rentré directement chez lui, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, pour prendre du recul. En tout cas, une chose était sure, il était complètement paumé. Apres la déclaration de Julia, puis celle de Lexie, il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus quoi penser du tout. Il aimait Julia, du moins il le pensait, mais Lexie… était toujours Lexie, c'est-à-dire la première femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, la seule qui avait valut qu'il se dispute avec son presque frère Derek. Et ce soir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, en se demandant si oui ou non il voulait avoir un enfant avec Julia. Malgré le chaos régnant dans son crane, la réponse lui parut évidente : non. Il adorait Sofia, et elle aurait besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, mais pas avec Julia. Une fois qu'il eut compris ça, tout s'éclaircit et Mark comprit enfin l'évidence même.

Elle se sentait tellement pathétique. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser a ce soir, a ce que pouvait penser Mark, comment il avait réagi… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant toquer à la porte d'entrée. Pensant que c'était Meredith et Derek qui revenait de l'hôpital, elle descendit ouvrir, toujours en pyjama.

Quand Mark la vit, plus belle que jamais en vieux jogging, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux brillants, il sut aussitôt qu'il avait eut raison de venir.

Quand Lexie le vit, elle resta immobile un moment, ne s'attendant absolument pas a le voir ce soir. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il l'aurait évité jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Il était évident qu'elle sous-estimait l'effet de sa déclaration.

« _Lexie…

_Mark…

_je, euh… il était troublé par sa simple vue a présent ! Il était vraiment fou d'elle.

_euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Elle était vraiment très mal à l'aise, elle n'avait aucune de ce qu'il fallait penser de sa venue.

_Je vais rompre avec Julia.

Lexie en resta bouche bée. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas d'enfants avec elle, ne voulait pas se marier avec elle, ne voulait pas vieillir avec elle, en train de regarder leur petits-enfants blonds courir dans leurs grandes maisons (oui, elle s'était fait beaucoup de films…). Elle était a présent heureuse a en éclater. Cependant, elle essaya de

_Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée, après ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, ce serait hypocrite.

_Oh Lexie je t'en prie, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je… je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, je… je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi !

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde, avant de repartir à 100km/h. Cette fois, elle ne put se contenir, et sauta sur lui, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi passionnément, mais du bientôt se détacher d'elle afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Il colla son front au sien, elle pouvait ainsi sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

_Je sais que ça fait cliché, mais je suis la personne la plus heureuse au monde en ce moment.

_Je crois qu'on est à égalité sur ce point.

Cette remarque les fit rire tout les deux, un rire de joie pure et simple.

_Je n'a pas du tout envie de gâcher ce moment Lexie mais… je dois aller parler à Julia.

_Je sais… Mais tu reviens tout de suite après, hein ?

_D'accord.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et au moment ou Mark allait franchir la porte, Lexie l'appela.

_Mark ?

_Oui ?

_Promet moi que tout va bien se passer a partir de maintenant…

Mark revint vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

_Je te le promet.

Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila la suite de ma fiction, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et je pense qu'ils s'allongeront au fur et a mesure... En tout cas, merci de lire la suite, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère réussir a faire une fic plutôt longue mais ça dépendra de ma motivation... Je pense que je posterais un chapitre tout les mercredis, peut-être les samedis, ça dépendra de l'épisode de grey's du vendredi ;p Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mark aurait voulu être partout sauf ici, c'est-à-dire une pièce où il risquait de recevoir une assiette en plein sur le visage à tout moment…

_ « Quand je pense que ce matin-même je t'ai dit que je voulais avoir un bébé avec toi ! Oui, un bébé ! Mais où avais-je la tête… Un bébé avec Mark Sloan, un gars lamentable, complètement pathétique, incapable d'oublier son ex ! Cria-t-elle, tout en s'en prenant aux verres, les assiettes étant en rupture de stock.

_Julia, s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre…

_Alors vas-y, expliques moi ! Allez, je t'écoute ! Rajouta-t-elle, en voyant le manque de réaction de Mark.

_Je… Je crois vraiment que c'est la femme de ma vie Julia !

_Oh super, il manquait plus que ça ! La femme de ta vie, hein ? Et moi, je suis qui dans tout sa ? La méchante qui empêche les gentils de s'aimer et d'être heureux pour toujours, c'est ça ? Mais réveille toi, Mark, les contes de fées ça n'existe pas ! La femme de ta vie… Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Au mieux, vous vous marierez dans un an, tellement sure que votre amour sera éternel avant de divorcer 5 ans plus tard ! Sors de ta bulle, les « heureux pour toujours » n'existent pas au 21ème siècle !

Sur ce, elle le planta la et s'engouffra dans le couloir, en pleurs. Mark était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit… Ce fut la sonnerie de son bipper qui le sortit de sa transe, et après y avoir y jeter un coup d'œil, il partit lui aussi de l'appartement en direction de l'hôpital.

Lexie avait peur de ne plus avoir d'ongle à force de ce les ronger. Quand Mark était là, elle n'avait peur de rien, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle commençait à douter. Et si Mark s'était rendu comte que c'était en fait Julia son âme sœur et pas elle ? Elle en mourrait de désespoir et de honte, c'est clair. Et Mark ne lui pardonnerait jamais, tout comme Derek et Meredith qui lui en voudrait d'avoir voulu sortir leur ami du droit chemin…Ou alors Julia était tellement en colère qu'elle avait blessé Mark, et qu'ensuite elle menacerait aussi Lexie ! Bon ok, elle regardait un peu trop la télé. N'empêche que sa faisait déjà un moment qu'il était parti… Lexie en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son bipper sonna. Aussitôt elle se rua dessus pour ensuite se précipiter à l'étage pour se changer et ensuite aller a l'hôpital.

La première chose que fit Lexie quand elle arriva au Seattle Grace fut de chercher Mark des yeux. Elle alla aux urgences, et entra dans la salle de trauma 1, où elle retrouva Derek et Callie :

_ Ah, Lexie tu tombes bien, tu peux emmener ce patient au scan s'il te plait ? Et fais lui faire une IRM juste après.

_D'accord mais… Tu… tu n'aurais pas vu Mark par hasard ? demanda-t-elle à son beau-frère, essayant de mimer le détachement.

_Si, je l'ai croisé en arrivant, mais les urgences étaient tellement bondées que je l'ai perdu de vue… Tu le cherche pour quelque chose en particulier ?

_Moi ? Non, non pas du tout… c'était juste, heu…. Histoire de savoir ! répondit-elle, juste avant de partir rapidement afin de cacher son air gênée.

Elle se dirigea vers le scan avec son patient, espérant croiser Mark en chemin. Mais quand elle y réfléchissait, ça l'effrayait un peu. Ses doutes revenaient, mais la vérité n'est jamais pire que l'incertitude, pas vrai ?

Mark la vit passer, mais se cacha derrière le pan d'un mur au dernier moment. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de la brune, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se gifla mentalement. Bordel, il n'avait plus 14 ans quand même ! il n'allait pas éviter Lexie pour le restant de ces jours, et de toute manière il n'en serait certainement pas capable… Mais le mieux était tout de même d'avoir une conversation civilisée, entre adultes responsables avec son ex, ou son ex-ex ou….. Bref, avec Lexie !

D'ailleurs, l'intéressé commençait vraiment à être inquiète, a chaque fois qu'elle demandait si quelqu'un avait vu Mark, on lui répondait qu'il venait juste de partir, et ce depuis plus d'une heure ! a croire qu'il cherchait a l'éviter… Ses doutes revenaient peu à peu, et ce n'était pas l'idéal au boulot d'être obnubiler par ses histoires de couples, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule… Elle en était la de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se sentit attirer dans une chambre de garde. Elle voulut crier mais elle se calma dès qu'elle découvrit l'identité de son kidnappeur :

_Mark ! tu m'as fait une peur bleue, où étais tu, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ,et je commençais a croire que Julia t'avait tuée et que tout le monde essayait de me le cacher, et que ça allait finir comme l'histoire avec Teddy et son mari, que j'allais détester tout le monde de me l'avoir caché et…

_Ok, Lexie, d'abord respire, ensuite tu te fais beaucoup trop de films, tu ne devrais jamais être seul si des idées comme ça te traversent la tête ! Et je suis désolé d'avoir disparue mais… Julia a… disons que elle m'a fait remettre en question notre histoire et …. Hésita Mark.

Il ne savait pas comment abordé ce qui le gênait vraiment, alors il décida d'être direct et franc :

_Lexie, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça finalement qu'on se remette ensemble. Je veux dire qu'on a déjà trop souffert par le passé, et… Je suis sure que mes sentiments pour toi sont vraiment forts et réels et je pense que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Donc je te demande si cette fois, c'est la bonne ? Est-ce que tu es sure que tu ne flipperas pas avec Sophia et que l'idée d'être parent un jour ne t'effraie pas et que….

_Mark, c'est a ton tour de respirer, ria Lexie. Je t'assure que moi aussi, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et je t'aimerais, je pense, toute ma vie. Je n'aie pas l'intention de faire souffrir qui que ce soit, que ce soit toi ou moi ou n'importe qui. Je t'aime Mark, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Lexie.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
